Stakeout
by fibita
Summary: During a slow night in a Vegas op, crazy ideas start going through Rogers' mind. And all include a certain blonde that's having nightmares on the bed next to him. One shot what-if between Capt Rogers and Penny Morse/Mockingbird, from "No more secrets" fanfic verse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Mockingbird, Captain America or anything.**

**This was a random idea of a future op that could happen if Rogers and Morse were assigned together, but it didn't really add up to where the story is going, so, one shot!**

**(It was meant to be M, but I'm not that great at writing steamy scenes). Hope you enjoy and leave reviews! I'd love to hear from you!**

* * *

**Stakeout**

It's been a long day, but we did pull straws and I got the shorter end. She sleeps now, ragged tank top and joggings. And I'm supposed to stare out the window and keep track with all our devices if our mark makes a move outside his room.

I can't be staring at her in her sound sleep, how she breaths in slowly, how her long wavy hair moves with every breath. I'm not supposed to come in near her and tuck her in a bit better since she seems to be cold.

I'm not supposed to brush my hand against her arm slowly, holding my breath and trying to see if hers changes, if there's any sign that she's waking up. Any sign that she holds her breath when I'm near.

She moves. She's dreaming, mumbling things I don't understand in a language I hadn't learnt yet.

A beep in the equipment makes me rush back to the window. A stray dog is around, no changes in the other room. Our mark is still sleeping after a crazy night of everything Vegas has to offer.

I look back to the bed, she's face down now, her mumbling stopped but her arm is extended to the other side of the bed. My side of the bed. If only…

I shake my head and grab a legal pad that's sitting on the desk. I start drawing. And I draw her, as always. Suddenly, she starts panting, the sheets move. She sounds scared, choking, begging for mercy, while crying quietly.

I rush towards her and try to wake her. She startles and realizes it was all a dream. She's still agitated. Her blue eyes are cloudy with the tears and she's clearly still shocked because she rushes to hug me. "It's okay, it was just a dream. You're safe now."

That's the best I can do. That and brushing her back slowly. I try not to think of kissing her neck, but I can't help holding her closer. I feel her tremble because of the dream. Or maybe I'm hugging her too tight. I start to let go but she just says "Don't."

Without letting go of her I sit on the edge of the bed and I feel her quiet tears on the curve of my neck. "That's over now, I won't let anything happen to you" One of my hands is running through her back trying to soothe her and my other hand goes to the back of her neck, trying to fix her hair more neatly, stroking it slowly. Then I find myself placing my lips over her hair and giving her little kisses. She doesn't seem to mind.

"It felt so real" I know better than not turning on the light. We both know she's crying but she wouldn't want me to see it. I can still make out her figure with the dim light coming through the window. And she could see mine if she moved. I can feel her breath more even in my neck. I whisper in her ear "This is real" now both of my hands are cupping her face and drying her tears with my thumbs.

We're inches away and it's the worst possible time to do what I wanna do, so I kiss her forehead instead. She smiles and moves a bit to the side, making room for me in the big bed. I crawl next to her, cover myself with the sheets and offer my arm as a pillow.

Sure enough she sets herself there, her eyelashes tickling my neck. I like the feeling "Did you set all the video feeds?" her tone is back to business but her body relaxes near mine. "Yes Sir, alarms and all. All the cams are live feed and if something moves there, we'll know"

She starts passing her fingertips over the neck of my t-shirt real slow and I close my eyes holding my breath. She's had a bad dream and you're comforting her, that's what partners do. Partners don't sleep together. Her fingertips start moving up, tickling my chest hair and then moving up to my neck and my lips.

I can't let this happen. She's vulnerable and you're not gonna take advantage of it. I don't care how much you've been wanting this to happen. She'd regret it in the morning. You can't let this happen. I grab her hand with mine and kiss her fingertips before taking it away "Why don't you try and get some sleep Penn? I'll be here" she nods slowly.

Then she places her arm around my chest, stroking the side slowly and closes her eyes. She kisses my collarbone through the t-shirt and whispers a slow "Thanks".

Outside these walls we're pretending to be a married couple that's trying to rekindle the flame in Vegas. We hold hands and wonder around, taking tourist pictures, we buy postcards and we hug. And there was that kiss in the plane when she leaned over me to see the city through the window.

She was so close and seemed so happy and cheerful, I couldn't help it. Like I can barely keep myself from turning and pulling her closer to me and feeling her heartbeat rising against my own, feeling her fingertips and her nails on my back while I drive her off the edge.

But that wouldn't be proper. That's not what we're here for. It'd be a terrible idea. We're partners. And we're friends too. And she thought I was sticking to my part on the plane. She even gave me a thumbs up. And all I wanted to do was keep on kissing her for the entire flight until we got here where I'd take her to bed carrying her in my arms and make love to her for hours. Gosh, I'm so juvenile.

I need to stop thinking these things, is starting to show and I don't think she's fast asleep yet. But she smells so good… I can't help running my fingers through her back, finding a spot that's free from the tank top. My fingertips move slowly, trying to follow the same pattern as before, but they're more desperate. I'm more desperate.

Heck, I'm driving myself nuts here. I need to get out of this bed before I…

Suddenly her whole body feels heavier and she grabs me closer to her, placing her leg also on top of me. Right _there_. Great. I really hope she's asleep. Or she's one hell of a tease.

I move my head slowly to try to get a glimpse at her face but I can't really see it. She does seem fast asleep now. My hand seems to have a mind of its own again because it keeps running through her back under her tank top, getting it off the way and caressing the curve of her waist, deciding to stay there, near that other glorious curve that's between her legs and her back.

I should really get off this bed and away from her before I make a fool of myself. I try to move but she complains half asleep, laying most of her body on my side and on top of me. I'm trapped under her. What a delicious place to be locked in.

I guess I can stay here for a while longer, until that alarm goes off and is her turn to watch our mark. That is the reason why we're here after all. Not to feel her close to me. Not to go over her skin with my lips and my mouth. Not to drive her off the edge and then have her warm naked body on top of me.

I moved slightly under her, trying to get her off of me but she just won't let it happen. So I stop fighting it. I can always pretend I was asleep too. If her subconscious wants me under her, well, she may as well get it.

I close my eyes and kiss her forehead while my right hand keeps finding its way under her tank top, running my fingertips on the little scars she has. My left hand has found its way to her thigh on top of me so I caress it slowly too, while pulling it closer. I make my body seem heavier by taking long deep breaths and enjoy breathing her in.

The alarm goes off, waking both of us up. For a second I'm confused and so is she. She's no longer on top of me but looking the other way, still using my right arm as pillow. I'm holding her from behind, way too close to be proper and my left arm has its fingers locked with hers and is inside her tank top. How come we're spooning? Also, I'm gonna pretend not own the lower part of my body right now.

Her head turns slowly sideways, but the rest of her body stays in the exact same position "It's my turn now, right?" If only she'd take _her_ lower part of her body away from mine this wouldn't be so embarrassing. I nod without letting go of our entwined fingers. Nope, still not moving. Should I…

My right arm seems to be dead. Seems to be the _only_ part of my body that's dead; that and my common sense. That's long gone. But I guess that if she's not embarrassed or moving much she's probably okay with this. Or as clueless as I am.

So I do the single most stupid thing I can do. No, I don't kiss her neck. No, I don't bite her collarbone. No, I don't lick her ear lobe (God, I'd love that). No, I move slightly away from her and say "I'm probably gonna need that arm back" She twitches. Damn.

"Sure, sorry" she rushes up and sits on the bed. And then she starts massaging my arm to get the blood stream running again. It hurts a bit but I guess is okay. Her hands are on me. Damn, stop thinking that, you'll never be able to get out of this bed in a decent fashion.

She goes to the equipment and checks that everything is normal. Our mark is still sound asleep with the two ladies that were tagging along for the night. She looks at me. There's a bit of sunlight coming through the window, it must've dawned not too long ago. I ask her if she wants me to get some breakfast and she nods.

I call room service and get us pancakes, black coffee for me and a latte for her. She's peering through the window, her loosen tank top revealing more than what it should. I shouldn't be looking. It's daylight now. No nightmares, no hugging, no blaming it on being asleep. "How do you know what I like for breakfast?" She keeps looking through the window.

And then I do the unthinkable: I hug her slowly from behind and talk near her ear "Well, I'm your fake husband, I should know how my Mrs. takes her coffee, don't you think?" and then I do something I've been repressing for hours: I kiss her neck.

And she doesn't push me away, she doesn't stiffen away, she doesn't grit her teeth. No. She tilts her head a bit, and I see her on the window's reflection. She seems calmed, with her eyes closed, holding her breath.

My hands move under her tank top again and her fingertips run through my arms, sending shivers through my spine. My breathing gets faster and louder and so does hers. I bite her ear lobe and she seems to snap out of it, opening her eyes.

She turns around, mildly shocked "I need to get a bath I think" and she's about to walk away and the moment is about to escape us and there's no way I'm letting that happen. My hands lock themselves in her neck, my thumbs in her cheeks "I'm sorry for this" I don't give her time to retort. I just kiss her.

I kiss her little by little, bringing my whole body closer to her, pushing her against the window. And I see her holding her breath, confused, shocked. When I'm about to break the kiss and apologize, I feel her hands on the sides of my chest, moving slowly and timidly. And she kisses me back, slowly and sweetly at first and then as our breathing gets more agitated so do our hands and our lips and oh… our tongues. _Her_ tongue.

But she suddenly breaks the kiss when there's a knock on the door. And she stares at me, with her lips mildly parted, reddened by my bites. I say nothing but walk to the door, get the little table with the tray and sign the paper the kid gives me. Then I shut the door and when I turn she's right in front of me.

She looks confused and slightly frowny and I'm not sure how to read that. "I – I" I have to bite my tongue not to apologize and keep her from saying whatever thing she's about to say to disregard what just happened.

But I felt her, just as much as she felt me. That wasn't acting. That wasn't playing. And that wasn't just about her having a bad dream. Whatever she wants to say isn't coming out and I start to get nervous so I open my mouth to say something but she stops me putting her fingers over my lips and looks straight into my eyes "At the plane… I wasn't acting"

She meant to say something else but I don't care, I push her closer to me and kiss her deep. I want her to feel how much I want this to happen, how much I've wanted to kiss her and hold her and not just sleep with her but wake up next to her for so long now.

I'm not sure how to convey all that in a kiss but I hope she knows. I hope I can make her feel all that and more. I look at her for a second and she's beaming at me, biting her lower lip while getting her hands under my t-shirt. "Me neither, I, you're so… and" she wouldn't let me finish; she starts kissing me deep and biting my lips while pushing me against a wall while running her hands through my chest and the sides and my abs and along the edge of my pants. Teaser.

My hands go under her clothes before I can stop myself and she takes off my shirt. I lower her sleeve and bite her neck and start going down to her collarbone and move down, feeling how she shivers and pulls herself closer to me every time my tongue joins the game. And then she pulls my head up and kisses me roughly and then neither of us cares about anything anymore.

And then the alarm takes off. _Shit._

We break the kiss and rush to the screens "Crap". Our target is on the move, we need to rush. But she's so… soft and half naked and I just wanna… I go behind her while she starts typing on our equipment getting some data and I kiss her neck, while I grab her by her hip bringing her closer to me. She takes a deep breath that sounds like a moan but she keeps on typing. It's amazing how she can multitask.

"We need… to get… our mark… _Soldier_" Oh, I really like that low tone in her voice… I bring her face closer to mine and kiss her deeply one last time, biting her lip.

"The moment we're back, after debriefing, you're all mine" She bit her lower lip and then mine, talking really slowly near my ear lob.

"I really like it when you get bossy Rogers, have I mentioned that?"


End file.
